


Studio adventures

by littlesenhorita



Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Come Swallowing, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facial, Felix tries new things with Chan, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Grinding, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Human Bang Chan, Human Han Jisung, Hybrids, Jealousy, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pets, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Studio Sex, Sucking off, Top Bang Chan, alternative universe - Pets, cat hybrid, chan is the owner, felix is the cat, human owner - Freeform, jerking off, jisung is the owner, minho is the cat, owners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesenhorita/pseuds/littlesenhorita
Summary: Felix accompanies Chris at his work for the first time. He meets one of Chris' friends too and his kitten! He learns new things from his new friend. ♥
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638229
Comments: 11
Kudos: 273





	Studio adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this one, too. ♥
> 
> This is the fourth part of "Stray" and if you didn't read that one, please, do it! It can contain some spoilers from the first part, and if you didn't read it you may get a bit lost in this one.
> 
> I would like to warn y'all that I'm not a native English speaker, so, please, excuse the possible mistakes made during the text, I tried my best!
> 
> What I wrote here is not how I see the members or anything, I fully respect them. Please, be aware that this is only a fanfic, nothing more than that.
> 
> The first part, "Stray", was inspired by a thread that I saw on twitter - https://twitter.com/kittnsungie/status/1220119074392477697 , and this is its continuation.

Felix is really, really excited. It is going to be the first time that the kitten will keep Chris company at his work, a place called "studio".

The little kitten tried to dress properly for the occasion, a little looking alike his owner. His reflection on the big mirror reveals nice blue jeans with ripped holes in the knees, a large black t-shirt that matched with his kitty ears and tail. Felix borrows some rings from Chris and a big necklace, not forgetting to wear the tiny silver choker that Chris gave to him in their last anniversary of five months together. He tried to style his hair too, the pinky locks placed backwards standing still in its place with hair gel and some spray, revealing his forehead.

When Chris calls him to have breakfast, Felix jumps across the bedroom directly to the kitchen, but he is surprised by a tiny table placed in the middle of the living room.

"We're going to have breakfast here today, baby," Chris says without looking at Felix, focused on placing the glasses above the little table.

The kitty stares at his owner, waiting for him to look at his direction. Felix had put a lot of effort into choosing his outfit, he wanted to see if Chris liked it or not.

"Chris" he calls, using a specific voice tone that he knows that can drag Chris' attention, the same that he uses to ask for kisses. Chris immediately looks up and meets Felix's gaze, his eyes widening at the exact moment he notices the kitten's clothes.

"Did you like it?" Felix asks happily, turning around and wiggling his tail. Chris stays in silence, just looking at his kitten, from head to toe. Felix waits in silence, feeling his owner gaze upon his figure, happy that he gained Chris’ attention. After a few seconds, Chris gets up and approaches him.

"You look gorgeous", Chris says and pushes Felix into his direction. Felix closes his eyes and feels Chris' lips touching his own, gentle and hot. The kitten lets out a quiet moan, gripping at the edges of Chris' t-shirt, pushing him against his petite body. Chris' hands travel through Felix's torso, reaching his waist and then, the kitty feels a strong grasp right in his ass cheeks.

Another moan echoes at the living room and Felix jumps into Chris which catches him in the air, letting Felix cross his legs around his waist. Felix starts kissing Chris’ neck while purring in contentment, feeling his owner's strong arms holding him easily.

"Breakfast, baby," Chris says, panting softly.

"We can... grab something… in the way…" Felix says, licking Chris' earlobe.

"I made you pancakes" Chris tries to speak and reason a little. The kitten stops his ministrations and looks over Chris’ shoulders, to the tiny table’s direction. A pile of pancakes and some melted chocolate waits for them, the smell of the food finally hitting his little nose and filling up his senses.

“Oh, pancakes!” Felix says excitedly, still in Chris’ arms.

“Yes, and they’re getting cold” Chris laughs at his kitten's reaction. He always finds funny how Felix can easily change the mood between them, “c’mon, let’s eat, baby”. Felix gets out of Chris’ arms with one quick jump and in the next minute, he’s attacking the pancakes with a huge smile in his face.

They take their time having breakfast, cleaning the dishes and getting ready to leave the apartment, sorting the last details. Chris takes his notebook bag, catching the tablet that it’s now Felix’s property most of the time, and the kitty puts on some cologne, feeling waves of excitement hitting the insides of his body.

The cab ride to the studio location is serene and silent, with Felix cuddling Chris in the backseat, feeling his owner scent all around the place until they arrive at the big building. Chris pays for the ride and they get out of the vehicle.

Felix jumps in the street, sniffing the new air, catching the nuances of the environment around him. It’s clearly a working place, with people walking in all directions, talking in their phones, looking at their wristwatches. The buildings are huge, the tallest that Felix had seen in his entire life.

“Let’s go, Felix!” Chris calls him and the kitten runs to his owner, still looking around with big bright eyes.

They enter a black building in the corner and suddenly a new scent takes all Felix’s senses. He needs to stop walking, sniffing the air with his black tail wiggling behind him.

“Is everything okay, Felix?” Chris asks, softly. Felix looks at him, trying to find the right words to describe what he’s sensing.

“It is metal and a different thing…” Felix says. He walks towards Chris, taking his owner hand in his, “It is… music scent? I don’t know”.

Chris smiles at his kitten, “Probably, baby. Studios are a place of art, as well”.

“Yes…” Felix lets Chris drag him by the hand, going up the steps of the stairs also painted in black. When they enter the room, Felix’s sight adjusts itself to the new light, soft and orange. The place is small but cosy, with a huge desk placed right above a window glass that takes to another small room with microphones, two chairs and a large couch at the opposite wall, on the side of the entrance door where they are standing. Felix recognizes one of Chris’ friends almost immediately.

“Hey, man!” Jisung says, waving happily at Chris from were his sitting, in one of the studio’s chairs.

Felix stays in place, by the door’s side, watching his owner greets his friend with a big smile and a strange clap of hands. Chris talks with Jisung for a few seconds and finally turns to Felix.

“Come here, Felix!”

The kitty obeys his owner and smiles when Jisung’s big eyes turn to him and a heart-shaped smile spreads through the human’s face. _He’s cute!_

“Hey, Felix! It’s nice to finally meet you!” Jisung extends a hand to the kitten to greet him. Felix does the same, his tail too agitated behind him.

“Chris talks about you so often that I feel I already know you,” Jisung says, laughing.

Felix chuckles and notices Jisung’s scent, soft soap and vanilla filling the room.

“I feel the same, Chris talks a lot about his friends to me as well, we’re finally meeting each other!” Felix says, and both of them look at Chris that is blushing at their comments.

“Oh, stop, both of you!” Chris says while taking his notebook off of the bag.

And Felix suddenly jumps in his place, scenting a new smell in the studio that fills up the place with rushing waves. It’s pungent, strong and it has notes of alcohol, almost… almost as liquor, cherry liquor. The kitten turns to the door and an angry older cat hybrid is standing there, looking at him.

“Yes, better stop.” The cat hybrid says while staring at Felix.

Chris, totally oblivious to what’s happening, turns to the cat and smiles.

“Hello, Minho!” Chris greets him happily. Minho turns to Chris and smiles fakely.

“Hello, Chris. You didn’t say that you would bring you little kitty today”.

Chris stops what he’s doing and looks at Minho, confused, then, he turns to Jisung.

“I told you… Felix is going to stay with us, today” Chris sounds worried. Felix doesn’t know what to do, the older cat is still looking at him and Felix can hear Minho’s hiss in his mind and feel the claws digging into his face even if it didn’t happen yet.

Jisung looks at Chris, open his mouth but closes almost immediately. Felix, intimidated by the look that Minho is giving him, moves away from Jisung and hugs Chris by his waist.

It’s Minho that pronounces himself in the middle of the silence.

“I think that Jisung forgot to tell me, Chris. That’s no problem at all, tho.” And Minho finally enters the room, walking towards Jisung, delivering a huge cup of coffee to him. Minho leaves a quick kiss on Jisung’s forehead, looking at Felix right after.

Felix knows what that gesture means. _Jisung is mine, go away._

The kitty looks down at the floor between them and curls his tail around one of Chris’ knees, hugging his owner tighter by the waist. _He is mine too, don’t smile at him._ Felix says, looking directly at Minho’s eyes.

“What’s happening with all that silent talk?” Jisung says, looking from Minho to Felix and vice versa.

“Nothing, baby. We’re just greeting each other” Minho smiles at Jisung, who looks at him with big round eyes and cheeks. They start to talk about something that Felix doesn’t understand, and Chris takes that moment to do the same with Felix.

“If you’re uncomfortable, we can go back home,” Chris says, cupping one of Felix’s cheeks in his hand. His voice tone is low and worried.

Felix denies at that, “I want to stay with you. I just got scared, I never saw an older cat before”.

Chris smiles and leaves a quick kiss on Felix’s little nose.

“Okay. But you need to tell me if you get bothered by anything. Promise.”

“I promise”

***

The day goes by smoothly.

Felix notices that Chris and Jisung are great friends and they work perfectly together. Chris has that look in his eyes, the same serious look that he makes every time he brings work to home and Felix stays by his side. He’s a great producer and a sensible musician.

Minho is a quiet cat with brown-orangish ears and tail, his eyes shining in the light while he watches his owner working with Chris. Felix does the same the little kitty loves to watch his owner working too.

Felix loves the way Chris’ eyebrows furrows, joining in a concentrated look, the way Chris’ jaw clench when he concentrates, his hands moving softly above the notebook keyboard. The way Chris raises the hem of his shirt sleeve and all his strong veins pops up in the milky skin…

Suddenly the studio is too hot for Felix to stay there. The kitten gets up from the couch that its placed behind the sound table were Chris and Jisung are standing while talking about changing or not a specific beat in the song.

“Chris…” Felix says, soft.

Chris turns to face his kitty, almost immediately.

“Where’s the toilet?” Felix asks.

Chris waits a little to answer, looking at his kitty that plays with the end of the black t-shirt.

“I can take you there. Jisung, can you wait for a little?” Chris says, and Jisung nods at him.

“Yeah, of course. Minho and I can order lunch too, meanwhile.”

“Okay then, we’ll be right back,” Chris says and takes one of Felix’s hands.

They go out of the studio straight to where the toilet was. Chris rushes and enters the little room with Felix and closes the door behind them, turning the lock as well.

Felix is pressed against the wall at the exact moment the door closes. The kitty doesn’t have time to understand what’s actually happening because Chris is all over him, kissing his cheeks and neck above the freckles, his hands in Felix’s tiny waist digging his fingers into the flesh beneath the t-shirt.

“C-Chris…” He says, a sigh leaving his lips when Felix feels Chris’ hot tongue tracing a warm path in his neck.

“Hm…” Chris says, slightly bitting Felix’s ears.

“We… we can’t… not now…” It’s difficult for Felix to breathe, his heart beating like crazy in his chest right above one of Chris’ hands that gently massages his nipple.

Chris doesn’t listen to his kitty, lifting his head from Felix’s neck only to kiss him, deeply. Felix melts into the kiss, Chris’ tongue licking his lower lip while biting at the plushy flesh. Felix’s arms hug Chris’ neck and the kitten connects their hips with his tail that curls around Chris’ lower back. He starts grinding against Chris’ groin, purring at the feeling of friction in his hardening little cock.

“Chris…” He moans and a loud meow leaves his throat when Chris lifts one of his legs placed between Felix’s thighs.

Felix lets out another high moan and suddenly a big hand covers his mouth.

“Shhh,” Chris says, looking at his kitty with wide eyes. Felix licks the palm of Chris’ hand, which causes his owner to stare at his face intensely, a visibly shiver shaking Chris’ body with lust. Two fingers enter Felix’s mouth and the kitty welcomes then gladly inside his hot lips, licking vigorously while his hips keep on grinding against Chris’.

Soon, wet noises fill the tiny room and Felix closes his eyes to listen to them, feeling the friction in his dick send pleasant waves through his body. He licks and sucks at Chris’ fingers while moaning softly, trying to mimic the exact way Chris sucked and licked his dick one night.

“You can’t call me… not like that… in public” Chris says, staring at Felix’s lips and the stain of drool that connects his two fingers to the kitten’s tongue when he takes them out of Felix’s hot mouth.

“I don’t know… what… how I called you?” Felix says, keep grinding against Chris’ body.

“Like you want me to fuck you right there,” Chris says, rough. Felix moans at the curse word. He didn't really notice how he called his owner sooner, he was too distracted by the veins in Chris’ arms and how hot it was when they disappeared beneath the hem of the shirt.

Chris turns to attack Felix’s neck, biting at one specific place that has more freckles above the soft skin. The kitty holds a moan that threatens to escape his throat and increases the pace of his hips, his tail pushing hard Chris’ body against him. They were both a panting mess when suddenly two strong knocks sound on the toilet door.

They stop and Minho's steady voice comes from outside the door.

“Food arrived. Stop making out and come eat. Both of you.”

Chris looks at Felix with big glossy eyes, darkened by desire. Felix wants to continue what they’re doing, but they can’t. Chris needs to work. Felix let’s out a loud whine when Chris parts away from him.

“We can finish this at home, baby,” Chris says, leaving a soft kiss on top of Felix’s nose. The kitty pouts at that and lets Chris fix his hair and t-shirt, taking care of covering Felix’s groin. Chris splashes cold water on his face, trying to calm down and after two or three minutes they got out of the toilet.

They walk back to the studio with fingers intertwined, Felix all giggles beside a smiling Chris.

When they enter the room, Minho is on Jisung’s lap, brown tail twirling in the air while the kitten is on his way to kiss the boy. Jisung’s eyes widen in surprise and he pushes Minho out of his lap, who lands softly on the floor with a little meow.

“We… I.. food…” He tries to say, but embarrassment colours his cheeks with a dark red while Chris laughs.

“Yeah, Minho told us that the food had arrived.” Chris let go of Felix’s hand and walk towards the bags placed above the table in front of the chairs, taking the boxes of food out of it.

Felix stares at Minho, who looks at him with big challenging eyes. They weren’t getting along very well and that was starting to bother Felix. The kitty wanted to be good for his owner and that included getting well with Chris’ friends and consequently, with their cats, too.

The lunch was good, Felix ate fast food after a long time and held a happy conversation with Jisung and Chris. Jisung was really nice, very cheerful, a bit clumsy sometimes, but still a good guy. He talked with Felix about the songs that he produced all by himself and how he and Chris became friends. Felix was enjoying the conversation, but he couldn’t ignore how Minho looked at him. Minho kept quiet for almost all the time, his eyes travelling to Jisung from Felix, landing on Chris, with slight doubt in it.

At some point in the afternoon, Chris and Jisung had to go out to pick up an instrument or computer thing, Felix didn’t understand what, so they left him and Minho at the studio, promising that they’d be back soon.

Felix didn’t feel very comfortable about that, but he said nothing.

They stayed together at the studio, Minho sitting in one end of the couch and Felix in the other. That was so strange for Felix… He always had a good relationship and interaction with other cats, he even turned to be really good friends with San. He didn’t know why Minho ended up disliking him. So Felix decided to find out why.

“Why are you like this?” The kitty asked softly, playing with Chris’ rings in his fingers.

“What?” Minho asked, sounding annoyed.

“I did nothing to hurt you”, Felix continued.

Minho looked at him in silence for some time and suddenly he crawled through the couch moving on Felix’s direction, which stayed in his place, unbothered.

“You flirted with Jisung” Minho looked at Felix, serious, his face centimetres away from him.

“I did not.” Felix looked back at Minho with fierce eyes, certainty echoing in his low voice.

Minho lifted an eyebrow at Felix and studied his reactions. Felix was in love with Chris and only Chris. He was nice towards others, but his heart belonged to Chris. They exchanged silent looks until Minho left behind his threatening posture and sat on the sofa, close to Felix.

"Jisung is cute and nice, he never notices when someone flirts with him, so I always need to take care of him." Minho's voice sounded softer than before.

Felix looked at him, feeling curious.

"He looks like a nice owner, but I love Chris. Very much. So you don't need to try to intimidate me, I’m not interested in your owner".

Minho giggles a little. That was the first time in the entire day that Felix sees him smiling and he needs to admit, Minho is really beautiful.

"Well, you clearly love him very much", Minho said with a devilish smile. Felix felt heat strike his face and he moves a little in his place at the couch.

"I didn't notice how I sounded earlier. Chris was…"

"Very turned on" Minho completed, still smiling as Felix keeps in silence, "I'm not complaining tho, it gave me some alone time with Jisung as well".

It's Felix's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, we noticed that too".

They laugh together one more time and Felix feels that they're eventually getting along. They spend the next minutes talking about their owners and how different their dynamics are, the mood between the two kittens finally changing for better.

Minho says that Jisung is pretty much a nice guy and very clumsy, as Felix already noticed. The cat is older than his owner and Minho explains that sometimes is strange because he needs to take care of Jisung more often, which is not a big problem in the end. Minho says that Jisung always tries his best to be a good owner and “fulfil his duties”, Minho paraphrases him with a soft smile in the lips.

They keep talking and clingy as Felix is, they end up with their legs intertwined in the couch, laughing at each other's stories and sharing information. Felix finally explains to Minho how he and Chris got together and Minho twirls his tail in the air, clearly revolted.

"I can't believe that you got kicked out of your first home! You're so cute and such a good kitty, this doesn't make sense!" Minho says, making Felix blush.

"Well, I'm glad that this happened, because I could meet Chris. It was a tough time for me, but in the end, I fell in love, so…"

Minho looks at Felix, tilting his head to one side.

"Did you already had your first Heat?" Minho asks, bluntly.

Felix almost jumps in his place. Talking about the Heat with San is one thing, but talking with Minho about it… The kitty feels very shy, mostly because Minho is older and more experienced.

"Yes," Felix lowers his head, looking at the floor.

"Hmmm, you're fresh. I could smell it coming from the toilet when you and Chris were making out" Minho comments.

"What?"

Minho smiles at Felix again, but it is that devilish smile that hides something behind.

"You don't know a lot of things, don't you?"

"W-what t-things?"

Minho approaches Felix and whispers very close to his face.

"Sex. You don't know many things to make Chris feels good, don't you?"

Felix nods to Minho, feeling very shy. He never had sex before he met Chris and didn't know many things, only what he and Chris did. Sometimes Chris teaches him new stuff, but he always feels that is not enough to satisfy his owner. He tried to search for things on the internet, but he got too shy to read about it, so he gave up. But now, things were getting interesting. Minho was older than him and more experienced, he could help Felix.

"D-do you know… stuff?" Felix asks and Minho nods to him.

"I can tell you one or two things to surprise him, latter"

Felix feels his cheeks burning even more, but he wants. He wants to know more stuff, he really wants to make Chris feels good.

And that's how they ended whispering in each other's ears, Minho almost sitting on Felix's lap, who had his face and ears burning with embarrassment and excitement.

Chris and Jisung arrive at that moment. They caught Minho whispering in Felix's ears for one last time and the sound that Jisung does before the sight of both kittens too close to each other is hilarious if wasn't for Chris' facial expression.

Felix looks up at him and meets an almost angry gaze. The kitten jumps, pushing Minho away from him and says a soft "hi" to Chris but it doesn't work, his owner looks... irritated? Felix can't identify what is that Chris is feeling.

Minho wiggles his tail to Jisung and runs to him, placing a soft kiss in his owner's round cheek. He whispers something to Jisung as well, that blushes and nods. 

Felix expects a kiss or a hug from Chris but it doesn't happen. He tries to do it himself, but Chris already places himself in front of the sound equipment and starts working again.

***

"Chris, what's happening?" Felix asks in a soft tone.

Minho and Jisung have already left, leaving Chris and Felix behind at the studio. They're cleaning up the place and getting ready to go, too.

Chris is silent, he doesn't answer his kitty. Felix is worried that Chris might got angry from catching Minho too close with him, earlier.

"It is about Minho? We were just talking" Felix approaches Chris that is putting his notebook inside the bag. Chris stops what he’s doing and looks at Felix.

“He was… almost... “ And Chris stops, shaking his head, going back at being silent. Felix approaches him, pushing his hand away from the bag and looking into Chris’ eyes.

“Chris… we… we were… it’s not like that” Felix tries to explain, but he’s too shy to talk about and he wanted to make it a surprise too, “we were just talking, I promise you”.

Chris sighs and interlaces their fingers, “I know, baby, but… I got jealous, just that. It’s silly, I know, but I didn’t like to see you so close to another one that isn’t me”.

Felix looks at his owner and feels his heart racing, running an entire marathon inside his chest. He loves Chris so much and all that he wants is to show him, show how he loves him, how much his kitty really loves him.

Chris smiles at Felix and leaves a tender kiss on the back of Felix's hand, returning to packing his belongings to leave the studio. But Felix has other plans. The kitten feels suddenly bold and walks to the door, closing the lock. With that, he draws Chris’ attention, that looks at him surprised.

“Kitten? What’s wrong?”

Felix is facing the door, his hands shaking a little. They never did this outside the apartment and he’s afraid of both getting caught, but he feels excitement too, Felix wants to surprise Chris. Well, at least try it, he’s not sure if he is going to be able to do one of the things Minho explained to him.

“I… I was talking with Minho about, things…” Felix says, turning to Chris but still close to the door.

“Things?”

“Yes… that kind of things, like positions and things to do, things… things to make you… make you feel good, you know?” Felix says, his head facing down. He knows that his cheeks are burning and he feels really hot, his knees starting to get weak.

“You what?!” Chris asks, sounding disbelieving. Felix finally looks at him, meeting a very confused and blushing Chris.

“I… I don’t know many things to do in bed and is you that always do things for me in the end, so… I thought that learning some new things would p-please you…” Felix finishes and without warning, Chris is over him again, pushing his face by the chin and forcing Felix to look him in the eyes.

“Please, tell me you both didn’t do anything together”, Chris is serious, very serious.

Felix gasps at the sudden force Chris uses to lift his head but answers, obediently, “We didn’t, he just told me how to do it”.

Chris breathes deeply, relieved. He pushes his kitten into a big hug, one of Felix’s favourites: a bear hug, with Felix facing Chris’ chest only able to breathe his scent and feel the warmth of Chris’ body, listening to his fast heartbeat. They stay like that for a while, until Chris let go of Felix just a little to face his kitty.

“What he said to you?”

And there it is. Felix can easily recognise when his owner wants him when Chris wants to have sex with him. It’s a little change in his voice tone, Chris often leaves the tenderness aside when he wants Felix, giving place to something rawer, painted with stripes of lust and adoration.

The kitty smiles, sensing Chris’ scent getting stronger. He loves that.

“Not gonna tell. I want it to be a surprise.”

Without further notice, Chris then grabs his kitten and shoves him in the couch beside them. Felix giggles and Chris is above him right after, one of his knees between Felix’s legs, again.

“You’re not gonna tell me?”

“Yes!” Felix answer, smiling at Chris. 

“So, I need to find out by myself?” Chris asks smiling, playing along with Felix’s game.

Felix arches his back when Chris presses his knee right in the middle of his legs. The kitten moans feeling the good sensation, the friction in his groin stimulating his member.

“I… I can show you…” Felix says, and Chris smiles at him.

“Are you sure? You’re not going to be too shy for that?”

Felix let another moan escape his lips, Chris moving his knee a little, with extra care to not hurt his little kitty.

“No… I will… I will show you”, Felix grabs at Chris’ strong arms that are right by the sides of his shoulders, arching his back again and purring softly in pleasure.

Chris lowers himself and kisses Felix with passion, wasting no time on deepening the kiss. They lick each other’s mouth, Chris drinking every moan and meow that Felix lets out, curling his tongue along the kitty’s, feeling his little sharp teeth touching his lips. Felix starts to buck his hips on Chris’ knee, feeling already hard from the stimulation that he’s receiving.

The kiss continues for some time until Felix raises one of his hands and touches Chris’ erection above his black jeans. A deep sigh leaves his mouth and Chris parts from Felix.

"I have condoms… and lube inside my bag" Chris says, panting.

Felix smiles and replies softly.

"We will not need them… not for a while…" And Chris looks at him with lust, pure lust in his eyes. Felix loves that side of Chris, how he gets so immersed at the moment and his feelings, "Can I try? Please" Felix asks, wanting desperately for permission.

Even when they're in bed, Felix tries to be a good boy for Chris. He just does things when he is permitted to, always paying attention to Chris when he teaches Felix something new.

Chris smiles and kisses Felix's freckles right in the cheeks.

"Of course. You're in command today".

Felix jumps in excitement, pushing Chris to the side, making him sit and rest his back comfortably against the couch. The kitty sits in Chris’ lap, his tail twirling in the air with pure excitement. The kitty has his knees on both sides of Chris’ waist, feeling how much his owner is already excited about what’s going to happen.

“Minho said that humans like warmth… and that would be good for you if use my mouth. I was thinking... “ Felix looks at Chris with big eyes, feeling his heart beating fast while talking about his ideas, “If I lick you in the same places that you always lick me… Would you feel good?” Felix asks, innocently.

The kitty feels something twitch in the middle of his legs, but it’s not him. It’s Chris’ dick and Felix smiles at that. Chris will like it, Felix can see in his owner's face, how Chris tries to answer him but is prevented from forming coherent phrases because of his already clouded mind.

Felix moves his owns hips, taking an experimental grinding against the bulge in Chris’ pants. And Chris lifts his head upwards, letting a soft moan escape his lips. Felix’s eyes shine with Chris’ reaction and he repeats the movement, but this time, he makes little circles with his hips. Chris shuts his eyes, frown his eyebrows and Felix can’t help but moan too, feeling pleasure crawl his skin.

Chris grips Felix’s waist and pushes him down, pressing their hips strongly against each other, finally opening his eyes and looking at his kitty. Felix moans at the feeling of Chris’ fingers digging into his flesh, his owner devouring his movements with lust in the eyes.

They keep a steady and slow pace, Chris letting Felix do whatever he wants on top of him, watching while the kitty massages their clothed cocks against each other. Felix has his eyes closed, his cheeks are hot and coloured with pink, sprinkled with cute freckles beneath his eyelashes. It’s good, the pleasure moving Felix’s body.

“Baby… If you don’t stop… I’m gonna cum” Chris says, out of his breath.

Felix opens his eyes and looks at Chris, who is slightly bucking his hips up, cheeks red and lips parted. The kitten moves in Chris’ lap and leans forward, pressing a quick kiss in Chris’ lips.

“I love you,” Felix says stopping all his movements. Chris smiles at him, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“I love you too, baby. What do you want to do now?” He asks, loosening a little the grip in Felix’s hips.

Felix stays quiet, thinking. He wants to use his mouth, lick Chris like Minho explained to him, earlier. _“Use your tongue, and be careful with the sharp teeth. You can use it a little, but without any force and not that often, you can hurt him if you scratch the skin. Oh, and drool! They like when things get wet and hot”._

Then, Felix finally decides.

“Can I open your belt?” Felix asks, tilting his head to one side. Chris nods silently, and Felix notices the expectation in his owner’s shining eyes.

The kitty gets out of Chris' lap and kneels between his legs. He starts to open the belt and pushes it with extra care. The bulge in Chris’ pants twitches and Felix smiles, his chest feeling up with pride because he’s finally doing something for Chris, the kitty is making his owner feel pleasure all by himself.

The belt is placed in the floor beside Felix and he looks up, seeking for permission. Chris smiles at him and caresses his kitty’s cheeks with one hand.

“You can do whatever you like, baby. Don’t need my permission for everything, not today”.

“Thank you, Chris!” Felix feels really happy about that, he can do whatever he likes and experiment on doing the things that he heard from Minho, earlier! But he needs to know if the things he is going to do are pleasing to Chris or not. “Before I start, can I ask you a favour?”

“Yes, of course, love” Chris pats Felix’s head and plays with his cat ears.

“Can you tell me if I’m doing good? If you’re liking or not of what I’m doing? I don’t want to make you feel bad or uncomfortable” Felix says, placing one hand in the zipper of Chris’ jeans.

“Do you want me to tell you how good I’m feeling?”

“Please! And if you don’t like it, too”

Chris smiles at his kitty.

“Yes, baby, I can do that for you”. And Felix meows at that, happily unbuttoning Chris’ zipper and pushing his jeans down to his ankles, tossing them aside were the belt rests static. The kitty notices that Chris’ boxers are a little wet and he sniffs the fabric, feeling the lightly strong scent of it. Chris’ dick twitches again and Felix pushes the peace of clothing down throwing it in the jeans direction too, freeing the hard member hidden beneath.

Felix saw Chris’ dick before, but not that close. It’s pink and clean, leaning hard against the base of Chris' abdomen, big and hot. It twitches again when the kitty releases his breath close enough. Chris moans right after and pushes his head up.

“It’s wet, Chris, at the tip” Felix comments and Chris looks at him, panting.

“Yes”

“It looks like… almost like the slick, when I’m in Heat” Felix curls his little fingers around Chris’ cock and moves it down, gently pushing the sensitive skin down. The wetness pops up and drips down the length.

“It’s called precum, baby” Chris sounds like he’s running a marathon, and Felix moves his hand up in Chris’ cock while watching the reaction that his moves cause in his owner.

Chris opens his mouth but no sound comes out, a vein pops up in Chris’ neck and Felix is suddenly worried.

“It hurts?”

It takes a little to Chris answer.

“No, not at all. Feels good, kitty. You can do that again” Chris says, reaching out for Felix’s head and patting his pink hair.

Felix does the movement again, his hand going up and down Chris’ cock, feeling it getting sticky with the thing called precum. He never did that alone, Felix always watched Chris touching him and his own dick while kissing him the bed. Felix suddenly remembers one particular movement that Chris does and makes both of them cry out with pleasure.

The tiny hand goes up on Chris’ cock and touches the tip, palm moving in circles while the other slightly grip the base. Felix watches pleased when Chris bucks up his hips up and lets out a curse word.

“Fuck!”

Felix then decides that it's time to try new things. He brings his mouth close to the head and kisses it softly, feeling the precum sticky in his lips. The kitty looks up and Chris has his eyes closed, head pressed strongly at the couch, the lips parted silently. Felix takes that as an okay to continue his ministrations and open his mouth above the tip of Chris' cock, letting a little of drool drip from his mouth directly to the throbbing member in his hands.

His attention is fully on what he's about to do. _"Lick like it is a lollipop or an ice cream"_ , and he does just like that. Felix curls his little lips around the tip and starts to lick and suck, making wet sounds echo in the studio. He likes the taste, it's good and strong in his tongue and Chris’ moans sound good in his ears. 

Felix gets excited with the situation and sucks stronger, sticking his tongue out to lick around the tip of Chris' cock, making circling movements and letting the drool that comes out of his mouth mix together with the precum.

Chris is moaning and cursing in the couch, trying really hard to not fuck Felix's mouth without further notice. The kitty keeps his attention only to the head of Chris’ cock and Chris needs to tell him, tell his kitty that he can fucking sink that hot mouth at his length, but can’t find words. He’s going to cum at any time and his brain can’t work properly, not when Felix is sucking so hard, making Chris see stars all around the studio.

Felix keeps on licking and sucking Chris’ cock when suddenly the hand that was patting softly his head pushes strongly by his pink locks, taking his mouth out of the member with just one movement. The kitty looks up surprised and worried that he did something wrong.

“Chris? What happened? I did something bad?” He asks, watching Chris trying to catch his breath.

“No... “ He says, looking at his kitty’s face. The pink hair is messed up because of Chris’ fingers, the pretty lips red and plushy, drool and precum all over them. _Fuck._

“What is it, then?”

“You… you can… _fuck_ ” Chris can’t talk, he needs to first calm down from the edging that he provoked on himself. Felix watches him in silence, big round eyes, one hand gripping at the base of Chris’ cock. Chris takes his time to recover his breath, still holding on Felix’s hair.

This situation is too much for his heart. Felix is a fucking cat hybrid giving him a blow job, it’s almost like the kitten was born to lick and suck his dick.

“You’re feeling good?” Felix asks, worry in his eyes. Chris laughs at that.

“Yes, really good. You can’t even imagine” Chris’ voice sounds lazy and soft, gaining a wide smile from Felix.

“Can I continue, then?”

“You can, baby, but you need to change a little what you’re doing”.

“Change how?” Felix tilts his head again and, _fuck_ , he looks so innocent but so fucking filthy at the same time.

“You can push my cock inside your mouth, baby. Not only lick and suck the head but all the rest too”. And it’s like a new world is open for Felix.

The kitty doesn't waste time and opens his mouth, placing Chris’ cock inside, taking as much as he can, resting it above his tongue. He takes care of not letting his sharp teeth touch Chris’ dick and looks up at his owner that has one hand in his pink hair and asks, the cock twitching inside his mouth.

“-ike -his?”

Chris laughs and nods, letting his kitty play with his cock like it was a fucking toy in his mouth.

“Do it slow, baby” He says, and Felix obeys.

Felix tries his best to be a good kitty and licks slowly stripes on Chris’ length, sucking lightly at the tip a few times. He kisses the sides and traces a vein with the tip of his tongue, opening his mouth again and placing Chris’ cock inside, taking extra care with his teeth, repeating the same movements all over again, always slow. He looks at Chris and their gazes met. Felix stops for a moment and takes his time to appreciate how messed up Chris looks, and all because of him and his little mouth: his hair is all messy, cheeks and ears pink, lips red from biting at it and eyes glossy with pleasure.

Chris notices what is running through Felix’s mind and smiles.

“You’re making me feel so good, kitty” Felix smiles in contentment, still with Chris’ cock in his mouth, letting out a small purr that vibrates on Chris’ dick, sending waves of electricity all over his spine that makes him arch his back. Chris then continues with his praises, hoping to get his cock vibrating with meows and purrs again, “Your mouth feels so hot and wet, it’s amazing and is making me so fucking crazy”.

Felix giggles and _oh fuck, it’s so good_. And then a click sounds in Chris’ mind.

“But there is something that you can do for me that’s going to feel even better”, with that said, Felix slides Chris’ cock out of his mouth and asks, voice a little hoarse.

“What? What can I do?” The kitty is eager to do whatever he’s told, willing to please Chris with his mouth.

Chris smiles and moves into the couch, sitting with his back straight and spreading, even more, his legs. Felix watches him with attention, curiosity shining in his eyes. Chris grabs both sides of Felix’s head and pats his pink hair softly.

“It’s called face-fucking. Keep your mouth open for me, I’ll push my dick inside your mouth, in and out, as far as I can, okay? Like how I do inside your cute ass when we're fucking in the bed. This can be uncomfortable for you and can hurt a little too, so you decide if you want to do it or not.”

“But you’ll feel good, right?” Felix asks.

“Yes. Really good.”

Felix wiggles his tail and nods at Chris.

“We can do it!”

Chris can’t help but feel so fucking lucky for having Felix as his lover, his kitty, his good and eager little kitty.

“Give me two little pats in the arm if it turns to be too much for you to handle, okay?”

“Okay!” Felix answers and happily opens his mouth for Chris, right after.

Chris smiles and leaves a quick kiss on Felix’s forehead, before moving his kitty’s head forward, in his direction. Felix purrs when Chris’ dick enters his mouth, making Chris shiver and hold himself back to not sink his hard cock in Felix’s throat.

Felix feels really good too, Chris’ fingers softly caressing his head while he pushes his cock inside Felix’s mouth. The kitty is enjoying that, learning new things and making Chris feels really good. He noticed that every time that he giggles and purrs, or even talks with Chris’ dick inside his mouth, his owner shivers and hisses. It feels really good to know that he can make Chris happy, that Felix can give him pleasure.

Chris stops in the middle, with half of his cock inside Felix’s mouth.

“That’s good? Not too much, baby?” He asks and Felix nods, humming happily, “Then, I’m going to start moving. Take a deep breath, love” Chris says and Felix obeys him.

And, _fuck_ , it’s good. For both of them.

Even without putting in all of his cock inside Felix’s mouth, Chris still feels really good. It’s like Felix’s mouth was made for sucking his dick, his warmth welcoming every thrust with wet drool and a soft tongue that rests obediently for him to fuck it. He looks at his kitty that stares at him with little tears in his eyes and notices a smile forming in his face, messed up by Chris’ cock.

It’s a new sensation for Felix, the feeling of Chris’ cock moving in and out of his mouth at a steady pace. Felix takes care with his teeth, trying to lick and suck every time Chris’ dick enters his mouth, the mantra in his head _lollipop… a lollipop…_ The kitty tries his best to keep his lips open and inviting, with teeth all of the way. He looks up, staring at Chris’ contorted face by pleasure, trying to smile. He wants to ask _I’m good? I’m being good for Chris?_ but he can’t, with his owner’s dick fucking his pretty lips. Felix’s body shakes with the movements, with how his head is being moved and he likes that, arousal pressing his cock hard inside his jeans.

And then, Chris stops moving Felix’s face to move his own hips, forcing Felix to stay still. Felix moans at that, moving his tail in circles, the same movement that his hips do, searching for friction inside his jeans. The studio is filled with wet sounds, moans and deep growls from both of them.

The rhythm of Chris’ hips gets fast. He’s moaning deep, letting out praises at Felix, his eyes closed and hands gripping tightly at Felix’s hair. Chris is saying how much his kitty is good, obedient, how his mouth is so fucking good and hot, how Felix takes his cock so well in his mouth that almost feels just like Felix’s tight hole around him… The kitty moans, he loves to hear how good he is, how he feels and pleases his owner.

Suddenly, the kitty senses, _oh, he’s going to cum!_ , the twitching of Chris’ cock inside his mouth getting strong. Felix places both of his hands in the back of Chris’ thighs as a sign. Chris opens his eyes and they communicate in silence.

“I’m cumming, baby,” Chris says and Felix purrs in delight. That takes Chris to the edge, spilling his cum inside Felix’s little mouth. He bucks his hips a few more times, moaning at how good Felix’s lips are.

The kitty smiles and moans at the feeling of the hot stream of cum reaching his tongue, the thick liquid tasting better than he thought. It tastes just like Chris, a little strong but not that much either, Felix can’t describe it very well.

“You can suck the head a little” Chris says, looking at his kitty’s face, patting Felix's head with fondness. Felix obeys him and sucks the head of Chris’ cock gently. Chris bucks his hips more two times, feeling a sting of overstimulation and enjoying it, letting Felix ride his orgasm down by licking his cock, while his heart is calming down too, little by little.

Felix licks around Chris’ cock, wiping off all the cum and suddenly swallowing it all.

“Oh, baby! No!” Chris says. Felix looks at him with questioning eyes and when he talks, his voice is hoarse and low, almost making Chris’ hard again.

“Why not? Minho said that you would enjoy that”.

“Oh, fuck, shit, Felix-” Chris can’t control himself and pushes his kitty by the chin and hugging him, making Felix lay on top of his chest, leaving kisses all around his face while giving a lot of attention to his freckles. He takes care of wiping Felix’s lips and chin from all the drool and precum, as well as the little tears that rolled out of his kitty’s eyes, all with his shirt. He doesn’t care if this is going to get his clothes dirty, he only cares about Felix and if he’s comfortable.

Felix laughs and moves on top of Chris, sitting on his lap again, taking the same position that he was placed earlier.

“Did you like it?” He asks, tail wiggling.

Chris smiles and caresses one of Felix’s cheeks, who leans at the gentle touch.

“Very, very much, baby. You did a wonderful job”.

“We can do it again?” Felix asks, excited, and Chris widens his eyes.

“What? Right now?” He loves his kitten, but he doesn’t know if he’ll be able of two orgasms in such a short time, one after another.

“No, not now!”, Felix giggles, “another day… I felt really good and I want to try to lick you again”.

Chris laughs at Felix’s choice of words and realizes that it’s time for his kitten to know more about things. He was trying to keep Felix for himself, taking his time to teach the kitty about desire and lust, but now he understands that sooner or later, his kitten will need to grow up. And Chris prefers that Felix learns things with him and not from others.

“The name is blow job, baby”.

“Blowjob?” Felix tilts his head again.

Chris smiles, “Yes, the licking. It’s called blowjob”.

“aaah! Then, I want to blow job you again!” Felix says among giggles and Chris can’t stop smiling, finding really cute how Felix says that he wants to bob his head around Chris’ dick and swallow his cum. Indeed, Chris is the happiest man on the earth.

Chris moves into the couch, placing a hand in the small back of Felix’s waist, preparing to lift and pull his kitty out of his lap to get himself dressed, when suddenly, Felix lets a moan escape his pretty abused lips. Felix covers his mouth immediately, blushing at the sound. Chris looks at Felix and them, his eyes travel to the kitty’s jeans.

Felix is hard, his dick stuck inside his jeans, neglected.

“Oh, kitten… you didn’t touch yourself earlier while sucking me off?”

Felix nods, “No, I didn’t. I didn’t have permission to do that”.

Chris takes his kitty’s face between his two hands and kisses Felix’s plushy lips.

“You could have done that, baby. I told you that you were in control”.

Felix moans at that, bucking his hips against Chris’ soft dick.

“I thought… I thought that was better to give you all the attention”, the kitten says.

“Oh, Felix, my kitten, you’re such a good boy…” and Chris lays Felix on the couch, getting on top of him, “I’m going to help you too, baby”.

Felix looks at Chris with eager eyes, watching in silence while his owner takes his jeans off with gentle touches, leaving little kisses on Felix’s thighs. After a few seconds, the kitty’s lower half is naked and his cock hangs in the air, painfully hard.

“Since you tried so hard on doing something new for me, I’ll make you feel good too, baby,” Chris says, and Felix shivers. Chris places himself between Felix’s legs and wraps his fingers around Felix’s cock, “come, baby, put your hand above mine”.

Felix obeys and cups Chris’ fingers with his own, feeling how wet he was under Chris’ hand. The kitty arches his back when Chris starts moving his hand, watching how Felix contorted himself with pleasure, moaning and shutting his eyes strongly. He was so sensitive, it must have been painful inside the jeans.

“Felix, open your eyes, I want you to watch it”, he commands, softly. Felix obeys again and meets with Chris' loving eyes, "don't look at me baby, look at my hand", and Felix does what he's told.

His cock twitches and leaks more precum, the pleasure starting to cloud his senses. He can feel Chris' strong hand rubbing the sensitive skin at a slow pace, up and down, sending hot waves through his petite body. Felix moans loudly, gripping at Chris' fingers, watching the head of his cock disappearing between strong fingers just to pop again.

"Feels good, baby?" Chris asks.

"Y-yes… feels… feels s-so good, Chris" Felix says, moaning.

"Tell me more about it. How is it good?" Chris wants to hear his kitten express himself. Felix keeps staring at Chris' hand, lips parted as a little line of drool comes out of his mouth, chest rising and falling quickly.

"Your fingers… I like it…"

"My fingers?" Felix nods at Chris, "Do you like when I do this?" Chris says and tightens his grip around Felix's cock. The kitty squirms and moans at the new sensation, feeling another wave of pleasure strike his body.

"Y-yes… please…" Felix cries out.

"Please what, baby?"

"Do… do it a-again…" 

Chris repeats the gesture and Felix leaks out more precum. He loves how Felix is sincere about how he feels, since the first night they met. He keeps slowly jerking off his kitty until something comes up in his mind.

"I'll make it better, baby" and Chris leans forwards, sticking out his tongue and licking the head of Felix’s cock slightly, in the exact moment his hand goes down and the tip pops up between his fingers.

Felix widens his glossy eyes and pushes his head against the couch, letting out a high pitch moan. Chris smiles at that and repeats the movement, every time his hand goes down on Felix’s length. Soon, Felix is bucking his hips against Chris’ hand, feeling the tongue licking his cockhead, the pleasure taking over his little body and all his senses.

He was so sensitive, everything so good. Felix feels his orgasm getting closer and closer, so he looks up at Chris again, begging eyes, asking for permission.

“Cum for me kitty, I want you to watch while you cum in my tongue,” Chris says and Felix bucks his hips one more time, watching all the mess he makes when he cums in Chris’ tongue. It spills a little in one of Chris’ cheeks, but most of it lands in his mouth, opened and inviting for Felix. The hand in Felix’s cock keeps jerking off the kitty, and the sight of the milky liquid against Chris’ face is carved in the kitty’s mind.

Felix keeps moaning while his orgasm calms down, watching while Chris swallows his cum, too. The kitty smiles at his owner, panting and feeling dizzy. Chris winks at Felix and takes his hand off of his kitty’s dick, not wanting to overstimulate him.

“Enjoyed?” He asked, cleaning off the light stripe of cum from his face.

Felix nods, “it felt so good”, he says, purring, stretching his arms and legs like a real cat.

Chris smiles at him and pushes his kitty to sit beside him, in the couch. Felix places his head in Chris' shoulders, enjoying the calm feeling and the laziness that comes after a good orgasm. Chris takes both of his kitty's hands and kisses the fingers, the knuckles, softly, both of them staying in silence for some time, until Chris decides that it's time to go.

“Well, it was really good, but we need to go now, baby" Chris leaves a chaste kiss in one of Felix's cheeks and gets up.

"But… but I want to cuddle, Chris! Hugs! Kisses!" Felix says, and Chris looks at his kitty, smiling.

"We're not at home, Felix. We can do that comfortably in our bedroom, not on the couch of the studio. Come on, come here and dress your jeans".

Felix pouts at that but obeys Chris. They get dressed and Chris take a look around the couch to see if it wasn't dirty or anything. Felix helps him, finishing sorting out the room and after a minute, they're on their way back home.

The kitty stares at the black building while walking away, glad for all the fun that he had during the day. He jumps happily by Chris' side and let out a cute giggle.

"I had so much fun! Can I come back again?" Felix asks and Chris nods, winking at his little kitty.

"Of course love, we can always have a few studio adventures, from time to time".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sincerely loving writing this Lixie series! I'm having a lot of fun and I hope you guys too.
> 
> I'm planning on writing some spin-offs, one with Han and Minho and other with San and Wooyoung! And I actually started the Minsung one! haha If you have requests for the main story with Chris and Felix or one for San and Wooyoung, you can tell me in the comments!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate if you leave Kudos and comments, feedback is always important for who writes ♥


End file.
